


Missing You

by jebbypal



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-05
Updated: 2009-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jebbypal/pseuds/jebbypal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fi only sends greeting cards because she cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge 18 of winter_deaddrop (LJ): Greeting Cards

At this point, Mike is unsurprised at the card. The flowers, on the other hand, are a nice touch. One that will have him looking over his shoulder a little more closely as he wraps things up in Harare.

Lilies – Mike reads that message loud and clear. Fi still hasn't forgiven him for the way things were left. He should have gone with his first instinct and just left. But no, for once, he had to get sentimental. He had to go and leave a note in a "Missing You Already" card to try to explain.

All that explanation had gotten him so far were four bereavement greeting cards that each preceded a large explosion, all ripe with Fi's signature.

Mike pockets the card as he drops the flowers in the trash. Time to pack.


End file.
